Daily Life with a Miser Brother
by SteamRail74
Summary: If Kimihito thought living with 7 extra-species girls in his house had its difficulties, then his world's about to be rocked as Ms. Smith assigns an 8th homestay to him, one that is the embodiment of Winter and everything cold, and loves chilly humor. One can only wonder how the girls will react to having this new homestay around…


**Hey you guys, Steam here with a new fic for ya. Now to be honest this one's more an experiment than anything else, as well as being the result of watching one of my favorite Christmas movies, but I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Credit where it's due. I do not own characters from DLWaMG, nor anyone from TYWoaSC, but I do own the Jr. you'll meet here.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**P.S.- Sorry about the sudden delete. I realized there were several mistakes in it that I needed to fix before I posted it, and I only realized this AFTER I posted it. So again, sorry, and I hope that you'll enjoy this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- The New Homestay<strong>

Today had been a pretty good day for the 18-year-old Kimihito. No major incidents had taken place, outside of nearly being strangled again by Miia that morning, and getting caught in one of Rachnee's web traps. That had become a normal thing to him however, so much that he basically dulled himself to freaking out about it. Being the host of seven extra-species girls certainly made life interesting, as if one wasn't hard enough when it was just Miia. Thinking about that made him go over just who was in his house as permanent members.

There was Miia, a 17-year-old lamia, and the first homestay. She had very passionately developed romantic feelings for Kimihito since her first day in his home when he told her that he saw her not as a lamia but as a normal girl, and since then has done her best to help him see that she is truly in love with him. It is due to his mindset that has resulted in him hinting feelings for her, but has yet to admit them. She always called Kimihito her 'Darling' and is very possessive of him whenever he spends time with anyone else but her.

Next was Papi, a harpy the same age as Miia. Being a harpy, Papi was a little on the smaller side height-wise, and this fooled Miia and Cerea into first thinking that she was only a child when she actually matched their ages. She could also be seen as a 'bird-brain', as her mind and thoughts go blank at very random times; even going as far as forgetting names after being told them seconds before. Because of her personality, and forgetfulness, she more or less is seen as a little sister to Kimihito, but she refers to him as 'Hubby'.

The third homestay was Centorea, a centaur the same age as Miia and Papi. Unlike Miia and Papi, who tend to be very clingy to Kimihito, Cerea keeps a very firm role as his follower and servant. However, she still fantasizes about feelings for Kimihito, but flatly refuses to admit them, saying that he was her 'Master' and nothing more. Being of the centaur race, she has a sense of honor that usually prioritizes her thinking… except when Kimihito is involved, and it is then that she shows her possessiveness of him.

Then there was Suu the slime. Unlike the first three, which were assigned to Kimihito, Suu was more of a sudden 'adoption' due to how she made herself known to the 'family' at the time. Over a short period of time she was befriended by Papi and soon the others thereafter. Also unlike the other girls, Suu sees Kimihito as her master, though Kimihito sees her more as a second little sister; similar to Papi. Suu was more of the silent type, but has learned speech patterns and gestures from everyone else by watching and mimicking them. Her biggest quirk is 'attacking' anyone near her when she feels dehydrated. Being an aqueous creature, Suu needs to stay wet, hence the reason for 'attacking' others and absorbing the water or sweat on the other's body.

Next was Mero, a 17-year-old mermaid. She dreams of romance with Kimihito, similar to Miia, Papi, and Cerea, but dreams about tragic romance. Hence she wants a romance where her feelings will not be returned. Similar to what one may think when meeting a mermaid, she has a very kind and sweet personality, and it was because of this that she has easily made friends was the rest of the household with little difficulty. Miia sees Mero as her biggest rival for Kimihito's heart, and therefore does whatever she can to outdo the mermaid in any way she can while in front of their 'Dear Sir'.

After Mero, Rachnee entered the picture almost as suddenly as Suu did. She was of an arachnid race with a human upper half and a spider lower half. She had trust issues with humans in the past, but after she met Kimihito and was invited her to stay with him and the others, she began to see humans in a different light. She is seen more as the mischievous one, due to almost always leaving web traps everywhere for everyone else to fall into. She also gets on Miia and Cerea's nerves easily, merely be hanging around Kimihito and calling him 'Honey'.

Finally came the newest homestay of the group, a dullahan by the name of Lala. She at one time scared the other girls into thinking that Kimihito was on the verge of death, but the latter put his foot down and showed her error, claiming that he was in life-risking events every day with the girls around him. Since then, and after being frightened into submission by Ms. Smith, she opted to stay at the house in order to 'observe' him. Unlike the other girls, Lala shows no serious interest for romance with Kimihito.

Kimihito was snapped from his musings as Miia dropped herself on his shoulders and sighed.

"Darling," She started, "Are we done shopping now? We've been out all day and the cold's starting to get to me…"

_"That's right…"_ He thought, _"I forgot that Miia can't stay out for long with the weather getting colder, being cold-blooded and all. I can't believe I forgot… But I guess it slipped my mind with all the shopping that needed to get done today."_

"Uhh…" He said aloud as he looked around the square, "Yeah I think were done for now. If there's anything we need later then I'll just have to head out and get it myself."

"Thou need not go alone." Cerea began, "I shall accompany you if the need arises."

"Thanks Cerea."

"Tis not necessary to thank me."

"I will say though that we all had a pretty fun time." Mero chimed in, "Wouldn't you agree Dear Sir?"

"Well it depends on what you call fun… But I guess so."

Kimihito looked over at a nearby tree to find Rachnee resting comfortably. They had decided to take a short break in the park and let Papi and Suu run around and burn some energy. They truly were like Kimihito's energetic little sisters.

"Hey Rachnee," He called, "I think it's time we head back, can you go get Papi and Suu?"

"Sure thing Honey." She returned as she climbed down and started after the harpy and slime.

Miia grimaced at her calling Kimihito that. She hated it when anyone other than herself got close to her Darling or called him cutesy names. Being cold-blooded however, she was more concerned trying to stay mobile and conscious than she did being possessive to Kimihito. It was getting colder lately, but with it being early in October it only made sense. After Rachnee rounded up Papi and Suu, mainly by tying them up so they couldn't run away, the group headed back to the house to unload the contents of their grocery run. Kimihito had brought all the girls with him when he headed out earlier in the day, seeing as how the house was in desperate need of a food refill, and he was thankful that he did; as everyone helped carry something and contribute to the day's errand. Kimihito sighed again as he refitted his grocery bag into his other hand to give his arm a break.

"Master," Cerea asked, "Is there something the matter?"

"No, just a little tired from today is all." He returned, _"It never ceases to amaze me just how much these girls eat, and not to mention how much Miia uses when she cooks…"_

"If you need, you are welcome to climb onto me. I am no pack horse, but I would gladly submit myself to carrying more if you ask."

"That's ok Cerea, we're almost to the house anyway. Thanks though."

"Think nothing of it, Master."

"Guuhhhh…" Miia moaned, "I can't wait to get in the hot bath and warm up… It's too cold out…"

It was about five minutes later that they arrived at the house, but found Ms. Smith's car parked out in front. Ms. Smith was Kimihito's coordinator, and financier, for the extra-species living in his home. What bewildered the group the most was that the rear right car door was completely frosted over.

"Strange…" Mero thought aloud, "What could freeze the door of the car? And only the door at that."

"You guess is as good as mine…" Rachnee shrugged, "But I have a feeling that there's a new person staying with us if my feeling is right."

_"It better not be another girl out to take my Darling's heart…"_ Miia grumbled.

"Well I guess the only way to find out would be to ask Ms. Smith." Kimihito shrugged as they headed inside, hoping that the girls were wrong about a new possible homestay.

Strangely enough, the temperature in the house seemed to have been a little colder than it was outside. Ms. Smith was inside the living room, waiting for them to arrive.

"Ah, finally you're here." She greeted as she helped herself to a cup of coffee, "I was beginning to freeze in here waiting!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kimihito asked, "And why do you think that you can just walkin into my house when you feel like it?"

"Well it has to do with the new homestay I'm assigning you."

Kimihito's mouth dropped open. There was another homestay, just as the girls had guessed.

"ANOTHER?! THERE'S ALREADY SEVEN HERE!"

"Well you don't need to get so worked up over it. No one could handle this guy, so I figured you could of all people."

_"On what grounds?"_

"Just as you said, you have so far been serving as the host of seven extra-species girls without of going insane…"

"Define insane…"

"That you would be able to handle this one." Ms. Smith continued, ignoring Kimihito's rhetorical question, "And don't worry, this guy's pretty good about helping out."

"Guy?"

"Did I forget to mention? This one's a guy."

"Well I thought you meant it figuratively…"

"Who is this new homestay?" Cerea asked.

"He's looking over his room, but let me call him down." Ms. Smith finished as she put down her cup of coffee, "Then I can get outta here and go soak in the nice hot tub."

She made her way around the group and hollered up the staircase to the second floor.

"Snowy!" She called, "The Host is here. Come on and meet 'em and your other housemates."

"It's Snow-time!" A voice called, "YAHOOOOOO!"

A breeze of cold air rushed down to the first floor and covered the stairs in a thin layer of ice. It was then that a figure started parading down the hallway and towards the stairs. He had the look of an 18-year-old, and was dressed in a dark sapphire blue overcoat with snow-white leggings and shoes to match his coat; as well as a blue-and-violet striped scarf around his neck. His skin was ice blue and hair as white as the snow on a Christmas day, and gave the appearance of being slicked back. He also had a small icicle hanging off of the tip of his nose. His motions were easily seen as a dance more than a strut, but the liveliness he put into it made it seem like much more.

"I'm Mister White Christmas," He sang, "I'm Mister Snow. I'm Mister Icicle… I'm Mister Ten-Blow. Friend's call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch… Turns to snow in my clutch! HAHA! I'm too much."

He skated down the now slick stairs and around the group before coming to a stop in front of Kimihito.

_"Great…"_ Rachnee thought, _"A twinkle-toes… Of all things…"_

"Friends call me Snow Miser," He repeated again in song, "Whatever I touch…"

He tapped on the hat that he was wearing and snapped his fingers as it suddenly dissipated into snowflakes.

"Turns to snow in my clutch!" He laughed, as he spun his hand and materialized another hat in his hand and placed in on his head, "Too much… That's all I am!"

His sudden performance left the group speechless as he took a bow.

"Now," He started, done with his singing, "Where's the host?"

"Umm…" Kimihito mumbled, pointing to himself, "That'd be me."

"Ah, Pleasure to meet ya kid. Friends call me Snow Miser."

"We kind of figured that out already…" Rachnee sighed.

"But you guys can call me Snowy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Snowy." Mero greeted, "I'm sure you'll have a great time while you're with us."

"H-How're you on-board with this s-s-s-so quickly?!" Miia shivered, "I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-freezing…."

Snowy looked over at the shivering lamia and with a look, and then realized what was going on.

"Oh, I am SO SORRY!" He exclaimed as he snapped his fingers and melted the ice and snow he created in his entrance and returned the house temperature to normal, "I didn't realize there was a lamia present. I'd have kept the temperature up a degree or two higher otherwise."

"Tis no your fault." Cerea replied, "You did not know."

"Still… I'm overcome with feelings of guilt."

"I-I-I-It's alright…" Miia assured, "I'd l-l-l-l-love to meet you, but I h-h-h-h-have to go warm up."

"Oh, by all means Snowflake."

Everyone else was intrigued by his name for the lamia.

"What?" He asked with a shrug.

"You… called her Snowflake." Mero replied.

"Ahh, I call EVERY girl Snowflake, so don't think too much about it."

Kimihito and Mero proceeded to help Miia to the bathroom to heat up the bath and get her warmed up. It was then that Ms. Smith decided to take her leave.

"Well I hate to drop off and run," She said, though it seemed more like a lie to Kimihito, "But I must be going."

"See ya around Ms. Smith." Snowy waved, "Thanks for findin' this guy."

"Yeah yeah..."

Cerea proceeded to close the door behind her as everyone else went to do their own thing. Papi and Suu started up the Wii and kept busy as Rachnee climbed up the stairs and to her room in the attic. Lala sat down in the living room to watch Papi and Suu, leaving Snowy and Cerea along in the foyer.

"Well then…" Snowy started, "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"Tis true. None of us really had the chance with your… sudden… appearance and introduction."

"Ahh, well what can I say? I'm a guy that loves to make an entrance."

"And I have a feeling you did."

"That's snow joke!"

Snowy proceeded to laugh wholeheartedly at his pun.

"Sorry," He grinned, seeing a confused look on the centaur's face, "Just a little chilly-humor is all. Something to get used to with me around."

"I see…"

Silence ensued as Cerea gave the newcomer a look over. Surely he was like nothing she had ever seen, even among other extra-species. Ice blue skin? White, almost like ice, hair? This was certainly an interesting character.

"Umm…" Cerea began, "Tell me… Is your skin… naturally…? Umm…"

"What, this color?" Snowy finished, "Yup. Sure is."

"Interesting…"

"You see Snowflake, I'm the embodiment of everything Winter and all things cold, so my appearance matches that perfectly!"

"Embodiment of Winter?"

"You got it!"

Papi overheard this as her attention to the newcomer was piqued.

"Winter?" She asked, "So you could make snow whenever you wanted? Papi enjoys the snow whenever she finds it. Haven't played in it for a while though… Papi forgets the last time…"

"Certainly." Snowy grinned, "Watch this."

He opened his palm and blew into it as a cloud of frigid air materialized into the perfect shape of a snowball before Papi and Cerea's eyes. The harpy was in utter awe after that display.

"Can Papi throw it?"

"Of course. It's a snowball isn't it? Can't let such a beautiful thing go to waste."

"Hmm… Who to throw it at… HEY SUU!"

The slime turned her head as the snowball splattered all over her face with a direct hit. Suu collected the snow in her hands and stared at his curiously before looking at Papi and throwing it back. The harpy saw it coming and prepared to catch it, but due to collecting some of the slime on Suu's body before being thrown, and Papi not having actual hands to catch it, the snowball exploded and covered Papi in a slushy mess.

"Ahhahaha! The harpy laughed, "That was fun! Make another!"

"You asked," Snowy smiled merrily, "And you received."

He created another snowball as Papi swiped it out of his hand and chucked it at Lala. Not physically moved by the impact, the dullahan simply wiped off the snow from the side of her face and leave the room.

"Another! Another!" Papi exclaimed, now with both herself and Suu in front of Snowy as he created a third one and handed it to the harpy.

"Not so fast." Cerea halted, deciding to stop it before things got out of hand, "Tis not the best idea to start a snowball war indoors."

"But Papi wants a snowball fight!"

"Not today. There is slush all over you now."

"Awww…"

Still seeing the snowball waiting to be thrown, Papi chucked it down the hall; and nailed Kimihito in the face with it inadvertently.

"Snow?" He mused, wiping it off of his face, "What's that doing here? In the house no less…"

He looked up to find Papi in a throwing position, with Suu mimicking the action, as well as Snowy shrugging nervously. Kimihito shrugged it off however as Cerea proceeded to push the harpy down the hall and into the bathroom to join Miia and Mero.

"Ahh…" Snowy chuckled, "Sorry about that Kid. Got a little carried away there."

"Don't worry about it." Kimihito returned, "I know you're new here and you're just trying to get situated. Just remember though… snowball fights take place outside, not inside."

"You got it Kid, I'll keep that in mind."

"So uh… you still need help unpacking?"

"Nah I'm good. Besides you may not hold out if you see how I need to work on my room."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I gotta prep it first. Make it feel like home, ya know?"

"Mind if I watch?"

"Sure thing. I'd keep a distance though if you don't want the cross between a snowman and a shark."

The latter half of Snowy's comment utterly bewildered Kimihito, "Uhh…. What now?"

"The cross between a snowman and a shark." Snowy repeated, "You don't know what that is?"

"I don't think so."

"Frostbite!"

"Ohh ok. Heh, that was kind of funny."

"Kind of?! That's one of the best Winter one-liners there is. There's snow joking about it!"

He then laughed at his own puns, and Kimihito joined in when he got the idea.

"Ahh I'm likin' you already Kid." Snowy grinned as he wrapped one arm around Kimihito's neck and gave him a quick noogie, "I have a feeling you and I are gonna be great friends."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Now, you still wanna see how I prep my room?"

Snowy started up the stairs with Kimihito following as he stopped in front of the door across from Mero's room and opened it.

"Now just remember what I said before Kid," He said, "May wanna step back a bit."

Kimihito obeyed as he watched Snowy take in a deep breath and gently blow a cloud of winter air into the room. After a minute of letting the frosty cloud disappear, Snowy gave the room a satisfied look over and then invited Kimihito in to see for himself. To his surprise, the new homestay had completely layered the entire room in a sheet of ice.

"Ahh," Snowy grinned, "I love the smell of ice and snow after just moving into a new place. Makes me feel so GOOD inside."

"That really just happened?" Kimihito babbled, in utter shock that Snowy had completely frozen the whole room, "But how… you… it's so cold in here…"

"All me to answer your questions in order. How? I'm the embodiment of all things Winter and cold. Who? I'm Snow Miser of course! Well, Snow Miser Jr. technically, but details and details. And it'd have to be cold since it's frozen in here silly. I never really like days over forty degrees you see… I'd rather have it thirty, twenty, ten, five and let it FREEEEEEEEEEZE!"

Kimihito shivered a bit as he stepped back into the hallway. Snowy continued to impress him, as the hallway was room temperature like the rest of the house, but the room he was just in was easily below freezing; as if there was a fine line in the change of temperatures.

"Well," He said, "I'll go ahead and leave you to get settled. If you need anything just let me know."

"You got it Kid." Snowy grinned, "And hey, don't be such a stranger. We're all friends here right? YOU'RE the host and I'M the homestay after all. But if you have the need to have some fun come on by sometime and we'll have a blizzard! HAHA!"

Kimihito chuckled at Snowy's chilly humor as he started down for the living room to start working on the groceries to put away.

_"Things are certainly going to get chilly quickly with that guy around…"_ He mused, _"But I guess it won't hurt to at least let him stay and see how everyone else takes to him. I can easily tell though that Miia is going to have a little bit of a difficult time with Snowy here, but, as I said, we'll have to see… So far he seems to be doing a good job keeping his chilly temperatures contained to his room. And we've all overcome each other's personal obstacles to help make this family work, so what would make Snowy an exception? "_

It was about an hour later that Miia and Mero exited the steamy bathroom, all warmed up from Snowy's winter spell earlier. As they headed for the living room, Mero was the first to speak.

"Snowy seems like a really kind person." She said, "Doesn't he?"

"I guess…" Miia replied with hesitancy easily seen in her voice.

"It's because of you being cold-blooded isn't it?"

"… Yeah…"

"There's nothing wrong with that you know. You are who you are, and Snowy looked like he truly didn't know about that."

"W-Well I'm not holding it against him. I'm… just wondering how his Wintery…stuff… will change things… I can't be around cold temperatures for very long without falling asleep..."

"Well I'd best not worry about it Miia. Our Dear Sir has done an amazing job tending to everyone's needs, so I feel that should something arise then he'll fix the problem."

"That's true… And that's that I love about Darling, that he does his best to take care of us."

It was then that Kimihito peeked his head around the corner to find the girls coming his way.

"Hey Miia," He said, "Could you go upstairs and get Rachnee and Snowy? Dinner's ready."

"Sure Darling." She responded.

Mero took over the control of her wheelchair and rolled herself into the living room as the lamia started up the stairs. Rachnee's room was the closest as she hollered up through the opening to the attic that dinner was ready. Rachnee said she'd be heading down in a moment as Miia then started for Snowy's room. It wasn't that hard to find, as she could see breezes of cool air seep from under the door. She could also hear him singing happily to himself as she heard the rumbling of what she guessed was his belongings being moved around the room.

"I'm Mister White Christmas," He sang, "I'm Mister Snow. I'm Mister Icicle, I'm Mister Ten-Below… Hoohoo!"

Miia got as close to the door as she could without feeling cold as she knocked in the door.

"Snowy?" She called, "Darling wanted to let you know that dinner was ready."

"Alright," He called back, "One sec Snowflake and I'll head down with ya."

Miia slithered back as she watched Rachnee climb down from the attic and down the stairs to the kitchen. Snowy emerged from his frigid room about a minute later and closed the door behind him to contain the cold.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure…" The lamia replied.

"I do wanna say though…"

"What?"

"I'm awful sorry for freezin' ya earlier today. If I knew one of my housemates was a lamia I'd have kept the temperature up a little higher."

"I-It's not your fault, you didn't know."

"But I still feel bad about it. So I wanted to apologize."

"Well, don't worry about it. I was a little cold from going out today anyway, I just needed a hot bath to warm me up."

"And you got that I presume?"

"Yes I did."

"Alright. Well again, sorry about earlier. I'll keep it in mind for future reference."

They entered the kitchen at Snowy finished his comment and proceeded to take their seats at the table. Kimihito had worked hard to prepare a good meal, and the others enjoyed every bite; except Snowy. He picked at his food for a moment before blowing on it and making the hot food cold; it was then that he enjoyed the meal like everyone else. This action turned a few heads, but it didn't last long as they continued eating. Kimihito however decided to start up a conversation.

"So uhh," He began as he swallowed a mouthful of salad, "Snowy. You told me you were Snow Miser… Jr.?"

"Yup." He responded, "See my Pop's Snow Miser senior, the REAL Snow Miser that controls all things Winter and cold-related. Whenever we're together though, since I always hung out with Pop whenever he was working, everyone just calls ME Snowy and HIM Snow Miser to help us apart. And when he feels I'm ready, Pop said he'll give me control of all Winter weather around the world; and then I'LL be the real Snow Miser. Until then though, he suggested that I join this exchange program thing and get to know some of the people I'll be making the cold weather for."

"So, how you made that snowball earlier?" Cerea chimed in.

"You got it. It's part of my abilities as a Weather Miser."

"Weather Miser?" Mero repeated.

"You heard right. And there are several Weather Misers that are in charge of a weather pattern or force of nature. For instance, I have twin Great Uncles named Thunder and Lightning, and obvious by their names…"

"They control thunder and lightning?" Rachnee finished.

"That's right. They're in charge of the thunder and lightning you see in every rainstorm. Another example, I have a first cousin… egh… Let's just say he's the biggest hothead in the world with the shortest temper you'll ever see."

"Sound like Miia when it comes to her 'cooking'…" Rachnee giggled.

"W-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" The lamia hissed.

"It means that you shouldn't be in a kitchen if you can even burn water."

"Ug…Ugh…."

Snowy inspected Miia's face as he stroked his chin and mused aloud.

"Ehh… Not quite like my cousin… But pretty close."

The lamia gave him a look before returning her attention to her food and grumbling to herself.

"In her defense though," Kimihito started, "Miia's still learning. So give her a break will you Rachnee?"

"Darling…"

Snowy's curiosity was aroused as he looked over at Kimihito, "Darling?"

"Yup." Miia nodded, "He's my Darling and I love him!"

She proceeded to hug his arm as Kimihito shook her off and blushed.

"Lady's man I see?" Snowy chuckled as Kimihito continued to suppress the blush.

The rest of the meal went well as Snowy pitched in afterwards to help clear the table and put away the dishes. More time passed as everyone got to know a little bit of Snowy's home and life, intermittently being begged by Papi and Suu to make a snowball or make it snow inside. He was tempted to, only because of his outgoing and happy-go-lucky nature, but he remembered that Miia was still in the room, and what Kimihito had told him earlier, and gently refused; saying that tomorrow he'd take them outside and have some wintery fun. That did the trick as Papi continued to go on and on about wanting tomorrow to come quicker, until Rachnee sarcastically suggested that she go to bed early and sleep through it. Being the bird-brain and easily convinced person she was, Papi bought it and flew to her room to call it a night; with Suu following close behind. About another hour passed before the others decided to call it a night and headed to their rooms. Kimihito and Snowy were the only ones left in the room as Snowy got up to stretch.

"You got a good family thing goin' here Kid." Snowy began.

"It's not easy," Kimihito shrugged, "And we have our moments, but yeah… it's been pretty good."

"Having moments is what makes a family, a family. Believe me, my cousin and I go at it ALL the time, and everyone else has learned to accept our differences and bickering… well… to an extent anyway. Once it starts involving the rest of the family then we know we're in trouble."

"That's certainly a family for you."

"Yeah well having a first cousin that's your polar opposite elementally and personality-wise definitely makes life interesting."

"I'm sure."

"Well, I'm off to hit the sack. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Sleep well Snowy.

"Stay frosty Kid."

Snowy headed upstairs to his room and closed his door behind him as he entered his room; leaving Kimihito alone in the room.

_"Well…"_ He sighed as he headed to his room and shut off the lights that were still on, _"So far he's been pretty good. No incidents, well behaved, kinda cool to be around… Wait… Did I REALLY just say that? I guess Snowy's chilly humor is contagious…"_

With this final though mulling in his mind, Kimihito crawled into his bed and slowly let sleep come over him; wondering what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Pretty good? Ok? Need's a little work? I appreciate anything to be said, and I hope that you did enjoy it.<strong>

**Don't forget to Rate and Review.**

**And Merry early Christmas to all!**


End file.
